Whats the 'Stitch'
by Tjin
Summary: Xander get's a pet for Dawn.on the hellmouth BAD IDEA!
1. Chapter 1

Written in Response to Hatten JC's Challenge, A Pet.

this is a bit differant then he asked as the pets for someone else

but i still think it fits.

It was three days after Buffy had run away that found Xander and Dawn standing outside the Sunnydale Pet Shop.

Walking inside Xander smirked as he listened to one woman ask about the high number of Animal Attacks' and wonder if it was a rabies outbreak.

The last two days Dawn had become increasingly depressed as the usually cheerful girl had felt she was responsible for her sister leaving.

Xander smiled as he buried the feeling of guilt as he realized who was responsible before turning to the youngest Summers.

"Okay Dawn, your mom said that you get to pick the pet out but

remember the rules. Dogs, Cats, Birds and Fish's ONLY. No Rats, Bats, Lizards, Snakes, Spiders or anything that has a habit of EATING people okay?" he said with a smile as Dawn nodded before looking around the shop carefully.

It was fifteen minutes later that Dawn called the store clerk back and showed him her choice.

Xander raised an eyebrow at the Dog' he would have staked at any other time as Dawn smiled at the slightly snarling creature.

"Ok Dawn he's… yours, Do you have a name for him?" Xander asked as he took a step back from the squat, blue dog the young girl had chosen.

Dawn thought about it for a moment before she smiled. "He told me his name already, His names Stitch."

The End? 


	2. Chapter 2

"Euco Sha Beecha" 

Xander looked over at the small demon that Dawn had adopted several month's earlier and shook his head. "What's the matter, Stitch? Has Dawn fell down the well again?" he said before being jerked down to the little monster's level.

"No Lassie… Dawn. Is. Gone." Stitch said in the halting tone he used when he wanted to make sure people understood him.

Struggling against the grip, Xander nodded in understanding. "Gotcha, no more Lassie comments." He managed and was relieved when Stitch let go of him. "So if Dawn's gone, why don't you go get her?" he asked as he climbed back to his feet and stared at the small blue vampire's bane.

"Eh, can't, Hellmouth." He said, waving the idea aside as Xander shuddered at the thought.

Stitch had only been to the Hellmouth once in his entire life and had lost what little control of his destructive instincts he had.

After rebuilding the high school there was now a rather severe 'NO BLUE DOGS' rule in place for three hundred yards around the learning establishment.

Nobody commented on the sixty foot snake he had helped kill while the destruction was happening, but still it was a situation Stitch and the rest of the Scoobies were not willing to let to happen again.

"Gotcha, I'll call up Buffy and Agent… Bubbles." Xander said before shaking off the image of the walking mountain that held that name. "And we'll go get her," Xander finished as he grabbed the phone and looked back at the concerned Alien. "Hey, while we're waiting, do you mind putting the door back on it's hinges? My security deposit for this place is more then the rent." he said as the line clicked on the other end.

Time to call in the Scoobies


	3. Chapter 3

Spike laughed hysterically as he walked down the chaos strewn Sunnydale main street. The Slayer was dead, the chip was finally out of his skull and there was no one to stop him from reveling in the death and destruction around him.

*Sneeerk*

Spike blinked at the thick, snorting sound before a wet splat hit him in the back of his head, completely covering it in a thick gooey substance. Wiping away what he could, the vampire turned around with a glare for the small blue monster that had broken out of the Initiative. The absolute destruction the small creature had caused had finally allowed Spike to make a break for it.

"Oy, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Spike demanded as the small blue, dog monster glared at him darkly.

Standing up on its hind feet, two extra arms sprouted out of its body and then pulled four small ray guns from behind its back.

Spike just stood there and blinked in stunned amazement.

"Dawnie. Says. Bye." The little monster said with deliberation and a grin that would leave sharks envious.

Spike dove for cover as a rain of fire started chewing up the streets around him. Through it all the manic laughter of the small demon continued.

--

(A/N) Still alive, just trying to survive school.


End file.
